ObMod: Smoking Kills 2
Characters * Vesper Fairchild * Tot Rodor Location * Old Gotham, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2052 Local Time VOX Archive * Vesper Fairchild: knock, door opens, sigh Who the hell are you? * Tot Rodor: Your driver. * Vesper Fairchild: Where's Doug? * Tot Rodor: His day off. * Vesper Fairchild: No, it's not. * Tot Rodor: Yes, it is. You know it is. You're testing me... * Vesper Fairchild: scoff Fine... Where's Kelley? * Tot Rodor: Medical emergency. * Vesper Fairchild: sigh What kind of medical emergency? * Tot Rodor: Food poisoning by the sound of it... Sorry, but are you ready to go? * Vesper Fairchild: scoff In a hurry? * Tot Rodor: Yes. I have specific instructions from your husband that you're not to be late for this meeting. * Vesper Fairchild: scoff My husband? Seriously? The mayor of Gotham took five minutes out of his day to tell a taxi driver dressed like a chauffeur that? * Tot Rodor: deep breath, sigh His office delivered the message. Still, it sounded urgent... * Vesper Fairchild: sigh Very well. footsteps Well? You coming or what? * Tot Rodor: closes breath: Don't push her down the elevator shaft. Don't push her down the elevator shaft... * Vesper Fairchild: Did you say something? * Tot Rodor: footsteps, beep No, ma'am. * Vesper Fairchild: whirring Huh... So what's your name? * Tot Rodor: elevator door opens Steve... After you. * Vesper Fairchild: footsteps Hurry up, Steve. I haven't got all day. * Tot Rodor: footsteps, sigh, click, elevator door closes, elevator whirring Sorry, ma'am... * Vesper Fairchild: God, I am starving. I could kill for some escargot right about now. whirring Do you like escargot, Steve? * Tot Rodor: whirring Excuse me? * Vesper Fairchild: whirring Do. You. Eat. Escargot? It's- * Tot Rodor: Yeah... Yeah. I know what it is. whirring * Vesper Fairchild: elevator whirring] Have you tried it? * Tot Rodor: whirring I have... * Vesper Fairchild: whirring And? Do you enjoy it? * Tot Rodor: whirring, chuckle Eh, not much... but I'll eat a sewer rat if you cook it long enough. * Vesper Fairchild: whirring, scoff Gross... * Tot Rodor: whirring, chuckle Yeah, it is... not recommended. * Vesper Fairchild: whirring stops, chime, elevator doors open, scoff Just... don't talk anymore... footsteps * Tot Rodor: footsteps, chuckle My pleasure... * Vesper Fairchild: footsteps Raul? I'm going out. Teresa is cleaning upstairs... Here's a five. Let me know if she tries to sneak off early again, will you? Well? * Tot Rodor: footsteps What? * Vesper Fairchild: scoff The door, genius! * Tot Rodor: sigh Are you serious? It's a rotating door... It's automated. Just start walking in a circle and step out when the time comes. It's not difficult. * Vesper Fairchild: scoff Do you see what I'm wearing, genius?! breath Do you know how much this gown- No, of course you wouldn't. You bought that off a rack, didn't you? No... the car service gave it to you... Naturally... This is a Freemont special. One of the last gowns she designed before- * Tot Rodor: I know who Cheyenne Freemont is... and that's not a Freemont. That's a Richards. * Vesper Fairchild: scoff What are you talking about? I know the difference between- * Tot Rodor: footsteps See this? It's called a tag. plastic snap See? Richards... Three-fifty-nine, ninety-nine. Well, before clearance prices... Now, what were you saying about buying off the rack? Hmm? * Vesper Fairchild: stomp, heeled footsteps, rotating door whoosh * Raul: applause * Tot Rodor: Hmm? Oh, yeah... you're welcome, Raul... Oh, and hey... Here's a hundred. No matter when Teresa leaves, you tell that expletive she worked late, yeah? * Raul: My pleasure, sir... * Tot Rodor: footsteps, rotating door whoosh, limping footsteps, traffic sounds * Vesper Fairchild: I hope you know this is the last day you'll ever work in your life. * Tot Rodor: limping footsteps, keys jingling Really smart move. Threaten the guy who has lived a long and full life and is about to operate a large metal box with you inside... click, car door opens Really smart move... * Vesper Fairchild: Hey! * Tot Rodor: groan What?! * Vesper Fairchild: The door... * Tot Rodor: scoff Open it yourself... engine turns over * Vesper Fairchild: scoff Are you serious with this?! rolls forward, gasp, heeled footsteps, car door opens, heeled footsteps Okay! Okay! I'm getting in! Stop! * Tot Rodor: break tap, chuckle * Vesper Fairchild: You're not funny... If this is what this is about, you're not fu- door closes, engine revs, tires squeal, startled yelp, thump * Tot Rodor: limp partition raises, click, gas sprayed through vents, light whistling * Vesper Fairchild: muffled: Steve! muffled thumping on partition Steve! There's something wrong with the vents bac-'' thud * '''Tot Rodor:' beep, auto-dial, click Hey, kid. This is Tot. Fairchild is secured. You're clear to move in. She won't drop in on you. I'll be at Dodds'. click Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Smoking Kills 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 3. * Cheyenne Freemont was a fashion designer before she was recruited into ARGUS. She now works as Quartermaster of the Justice League division. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Vesper Fairchild/Appearances Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline